Angel's Demon
by PianoBroha
Summary: In a time where Angels and Demons fight for dominance on earth, Amu (a halfa) is introduced to this war after being thrown on the streets and taken in by angels. But when a pesky cat demon comes along what will she do?


Everything ached from head to toe on the small girl's body, and as she ran her muscles screamed for her to stop. If I stop now I'll die, the child thought in despair as she kept forcing her body to move. Papa had thrown her out and this time she wasn't allowed to come back, ever. "It'll be ok," her mother had said, "I'll come back for you one day,"

That was years ago, some promise right?

The teenage girl was on her own now on the cold streets with nowhere to go, after all she wasn't even in the double digits yet and who would take a "pink haired demon" into their homes after the leaders had shunned her.

Ah, I'm sorry that isn't a good way to start isn't it? This won't do at all…nothing has been explained at all! Let's try this…

Being the only one in her life, the young woman was the light of her mother's dark life in hell, and they were all the other had since her father was an angel while she was a demon. Things like this weren't common, and in fact the man that the teen never would be able to call father was erased from existence and instead was reborn in the sinner's land, the boarder between heaven and hell- or more commonly known as Earth. Her only blood relation (her mother) was looked down on and burnt alive, leaving her alone.

Even demons aren't so cruel hearted to kill a half demon baby, though, so she was sent to the Boarder land to be raised with her disgrace of a father, which brings us to the current time.

All she could smell was ash and soot from the burning buildings around her and all she could hear were angry screams. _What did I do to deserve this? What on earth made everybody hate me so much_! The poor girl cried to herself, finding an alleyway to hide out in and try to keep radiation from the sun away when it came up. The sun caused her pain and joy, and she remembered her papa telling her about how Halfas like her couldn't be in it for too long, since demons couldn't stand God's light, but because of his pure blood (he often boasted about his Angelic ways) she would be able to be in it for maybe ten minutes before it began to purify her.

" _What would be so bad about being purified, papa?"_ she once asked in curiosity. Her father only chuckled with a smile on his face.  
 _"If even a half demon is purified…then they cease to exist, because sin eats up your very core no matter what, and it'll erase_ _ **everything**_ _."_

The cruel reality of her modern day was that nobody would accept her, for everyone here was fighting against demons or angels and while they hated each other…neither side could bear having a halfa in their presence. It disgusted them to know that halfas even existed and despised everything about them, from the fact they held their blood to the fact they held their enemy's blood and they wanted nothing more but to throw them under God's light to purify and eradicate them.

Halfas were few in number, and often blended in easily unless a demon could smell their blood from a cut or something and the halfa teen had been hiding in plain sight for a while now at Seiyou Demon Academy, where only demons went since the Angels and Demons refused to be in the same building together. But since her father kicked her out there was nowhere to go, and each day at school she risked everything being found out if her father or one of the leaders came for her.

"What am I gonna' do?" She whispered with the scent of garbage surrounding her in the disposal she chose to hide in.

"YAYA-CHI IS SCARED OF THE DARK! WHY ARE WE EVEN HERE!? WAHHH!" Jumping at the yelling, she listened curiously before peeking out to see a sweet looking girl with a whole group of people surrounding her, obviously not from around here. "Yaya-Chan, please calm down," A sweet looking boy said, and the beaten girl felt her cheeks warm at the sight of the platinum haired boy with perfect eyes and a perfect everything. A taller looking boy grinned cheekily, and laughed, "It'll be fine, King, your loyal Jack will get us out of here! Besides, it's almost dawn and the demons will be gone Yaya, just relax" The younger girl puffed her cheeks childishly, "Easy for you to say! I still can't even use my wings let alone defend myself…" "It'll be fine, guys, I've been here before because of my brother, remember?" Her voice was like velvet, and matched her perfect flowing purple hair and calm smile. They nodded in appreciation, and Yaya (I'm guessing the younger girl with pigtails) sighed loudly, "Well Yaya-Chi isn't moving until daybreak comes!" and quickly plopped onto the dirty ground.

"Tadase-Kun, we'll be out of here soon, that's a promise." The velvet girl said gently to the blond haired boy that smiled in reply, "I do hope so, I need to report to the Leaders about this area and ongoing events here…" The teenage girl watched in curiosity, never having seen real angels before, and while bursting with excitement she slipped on a trash bag and slammed her elbow into the side of the metal bin, successfully creating a loud BANG sound that made Yaya shriek in terror. "NADESHIKO, KUKAI, TADASE SAVE MEEEE!" she cried, jumping behind them as Kukai breathed out in shakily. He was successfully startled by the sudden sound but he had to be strong for the others, and tried his best to pull on a brave face before striding up to the garbage can and opening it quickly without breathing a single particle of air in fear of what he would find.

Only to see the bruised and shivering pinkette named Amu.

Of course, she didn't look like an angel, but she didn't look like a demon either so the older brunette boy was confused at how to react. She mostly looked like an angel, honestly with her kind demeanor and lightly colored hair and honest eyes. But then again, those honest eyes held a dark tint, and the tips of her hair looked bathed with blood, and she seemed sharp and angry.

 _She looks terrified…_ Kukai thought concerned before offering a hand out with a goofy grin on his face, "Need some help? Hey, I won't bite… Promise." Something about how honest he seemed made her body move on its own and before she knew it she grabbed his hand with her smaller one and he pulled her into what seemed to be a bright light.

"Ooooh~ who's that, Yaya-Chi has to know~ who's that?" the small girl exclaimed excitedly, and jumped up and down bursting with energy. "Looks like we're not the only angels in this area, King?" Nadeshiko smiled gently, suddenly in front of the pinkette with a friendly exterior, "It seems so," Tadase let out happily. "Well, it looks like she got beat over here…Would you like to come with us? We live somewhere nearby but we don't really have things from heaven…we were sent here to gather information so we can't go out during the day. It kind of sucks but hey, it's better than sitting around on a cloud all day am I right?" Kukai laughed and Amu nodded shakily, not really knowing how to reply since she was, in fact, a demon.

It's not like she could tell them that though.

They would purify her, kill her, and she wouldn't be here anymore. She might not have a reason to live but she was still clinging onto life like a parasite who wouldn't let go.

And as her will to live made her answer yes she nodded happily and smiled sweetly, "Thank you so much…My name is Amu, It's nice to meet you all!"s


End file.
